Orphans
by beautiful.contradiction
Summary: [AU] All of them, each one of them has their own different story for why they're there. But they all have the same reason why they want to get out. Of the orphanage, that is. Pairings to be announced.
1. Light Bulb

**Hey all you readers out there new author on the scene. WOO! My first fanfiction on I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I decided to join FF dot net to share it with everyone else. :D ! So yeah, now that whole mini introduction is over with, on with the story!**

Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto.**

**Sakura's POV**

_We were in the garden, back at our old house. The grass was soft and green underneath our wriggling toes, the shade from the tree protecting our backs from the sun. The warm summer breeze gently swept our hair in to our faces. I giggled as my hair tickled my nose. Mom giggled too, and brushed the hair out of my face._

"_You know Sakura," mom said, tucking some loose strands of her blazing red hair behind her ear, warm eyes gazing down on me. "The grass is like the Earth's carpet."_

_I giggled lightly. It sounded funny coming from her mouth. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling brilliantly._

_My small body stood up carefully, arms outstretched to envelope her in a pure, innocent, child-like hug. As I leaned forward, my tiny figure fazed through hers, almost like a phantom. I took a sudden step, to stop myself from falling to the ground. I turned quickly, eyes wide and breath uneven as a sudden chill descended, followed by deafening silent noise._

_Her smile faded, along with the rest of her and the scenery around us. I was surrounded in total darkness. I tried screaming out mother's name, but my voice had left me. Then, I blinked. _

_The side of a hospital bed came into view. I was a bit older, only ten. I could hear the bustle of doctors yelling at nurses to give my mom higher dosages of morphine, but my eyes stayed glued to my mom's face. Her mind kept drifting between reality and dreams. She placed a gentle hand on my cheek, and my eyes slowly closed, relishing her final touch as I felt her grow colder and colder. _

_As the beep of the heart monitor went into a steady drone, doctors and nurses surrounded my mother's bed, pushing me off to the side. I watched distantly, numbly as they crowded around the area like bees to honey, injecting different substances into her, as if there was any chance of saving her. _

_Minutes passed, and finally the commotion stopped, and the head doctor bowed his head in defeat. He pulled off his face mask, and warily looked behind him, eyes slightly widening as he spotted me._

"_Why didn't anyone usher this child out?!"_

_He yelled angrily at the staff in the vicinity. No one responded, but bowed their heads in shame silently. He sighed heavily and strode over to me, kneeling down to my level. His gray eyes looked into my eyes solemnly. A sole hand rested on my shoulder, almost fatherly-like._

"_I don't know how to put this…but your mother is no longer living. I am very sorry." _

My eyes shot open, when I heard the almost inaudible sound of knocking at my door. Moaning, I sat up, catching a full blow of early morning sun. I blinked repentantly, trying to get rid of the spots.

_It was that damned dream again._

My eyes traveled across the room, until they rested on a slightly shadowed figure crouched in my doorway. It motioned me with its hand, before slipping into the hallway, but not before the early morning sun caught some of its violently orange shirt.

Naruto, of course.

I slid the covers off my legs, and placed my feet on the cool cement floor of my small room. My legs carried me across the room, out the door, and into the hallway. I shivered and hugged myself tightly, the morning chill finally reaching me. Of course it didn't help that I was only in a thin, light green camisole and black sleeping shorts.

We walked side by side down the corridor, our bare feet padding quietly against the hard floor. The end of the hall opened up into the main room, where everyone was already situated in a circle on the neglected rug.

**Normal POV**

Hair mussed and sleeping attire was still present, the air of sleep was hanging lazily in the air. Ino had fallen asleep against TenTen's shoulder, TenTen's head resting tiredly on Ino's. Hinata had curled up into a loose ball, next to her cousin Neji, snoozing quietly. Kiba was belly-down on the floor, Akamaru comfortably lounging on his head. The only reason Sasuke wasn't resting also, was because on either side of him, he had Chouji munching on his usual morning bag of chips, and Rock Lee babbling on about how spirits of youths like themselves should be up at this time everyday. Shino was watching an ant intently as it paced on his finger, while Shikamaru laid on his side using his arms a make-shift pillow.

As Naruto and Sakura entered the room, only Rock Lee, Shino, and Chouji glanced up in acknowledgement. It seemed that Sasuke and Neji had been in a fierce glaring contest since they had arrived in the room. Sakura nestled in between the slumbering Hinata and TenTen. Naruto sat between Sasuke and Rock Lee.

Naruto cleared his throat, stirring everyone from their slumber. They all looked at Naruto warily; giving him all the attention they could muster that early. Neji and Sasuke broke their sinister glares from each other, to look at him also. Just as he was about to begin, Naruto was cut off.

"Why are we here Naruto? Every two weeks, we get up extra early to have a quote-un-quote meeting to discuss whatever, yet sometimes I find this whole get together a waste of precious sleeping time."

Shikamaru drawled lazily, an eyebrow raised in question. A few murmurs of agreement were heard from some of the group. A stifled yawn came from Sakura, who put her hand in front of her mouth out of politeness. Shifting could be heard all around, as the group listened in to how Naruto would reply.

His eyes darted from person to person, before a sly, foxy grin spread across his whiskered cheeks. That look, made a look a mutual look of slight confusion blanket the entire room. Sasuke was first to respond to Naruto's expression, he rolled his eyes at Naruto's dramatic pause and facial expression.

"Just get on with it, dobe."

Naruto's expression immediately changed from sly and clever, to a deep scowl. He turned to Sasuke, and began to rant, flailing his arms up and down rapidly, empathizing his feelings.

"Shut it, teme! You ruin everything!"

"No, I don't. But if you keep shouting like that, you're going to wake Boss, and our little "meeting" will be no more."

Naruto uncontrollably shivered at the Boss. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. _No one_ wanted to wake Boss, especially when they shouldn't be up.

"Fine Sasuke-teme. I'll say it."

"Finally."

The mischievous grin returned to the fox boy's face, leaning in he opened his mouth. The group scrambled to lean closer in, for they did not want to miss a single word. Everyone held their breath in their throats, so they could hear his words as clear as possible. Finally, he began to speak.

"I have an idea."

**------------------**

**So yeah, first chapter up EVAR.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could review my story, and give me constructive criticism or just some nice comments and such. That would be Uchiha-tastic! (Get it? Since Uchiha means fan and all. So it'd be FANtastic. Ohoho, me and my corniness. :D) I hope I get some fans from this chapter (I hope too much). Next chapter should be up… well, I'm not really sure when. But hopefully soon!**

**FYI for all you readers out there: I'm a procrastinator. An extreme one. (Cause I take everything to the max… not really)**

10.29.06


	2. Planning Something Big

**HOORAY for updates! Sorry about the lateness, I told I was a procrastinator. For the last three weeks, I've been saying "I'll do it later today." or "Maybe I'll finish later." So yeah, gomen. Just a warning, it's probably going to happen a lot more. .'**

**guriwa-** Will do salutes.

**Merridaine-** Haha, thanks. Blame my corniness, it can't help its self.

**KaIKaI01-** Oh, you flatter me munches on cookie.

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90-** Gracias! Be patient, it will come. Eventually.

**Highflyincherries-** Thanks!

Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto.**

**Normal POV**

The group simultaneously groaned, and fell back into their previous positions. Naruto's grin faltered, and slowly began form into a thin line. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance, as his hands curled into fists.

"What's so wrong with me having an idea?!"

Sakura's mouth was already set in a slight frown.

"Because Naruto, your ideas are… well, um—"

"Stupid."

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Who do you think you—"

Shikamaru cut in.

"And they never work. Remember the one 3 weeks ago? We're all still brandishing marks from the punishment Boss gave us."

At the mention of this, everyone glanced at their exposed skin, the wounds still slightly raw or red. They had received 12 lashes anywhere a whip could touch their flesh, one lash for every person in with the scheme.

Naruto glanced around the room. He watched Hinata and Ino touch their injuries gingerly, before wincing and pulling away. How Sakura pulled on her shorts to hide her marks, as TenTen did the same. The other boys shifted uncomfortably where they sat, their mark rubbing against the rug.

Rustling could be heard all around, as most of the group stood up and had already taken a step to leave. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes cast downwards and his finger started tracing the fading patterns on the area rug. Hinata watched him, sensing his guilt and felt bad that his idea, that he was so keen in sharing, was beaten down before he even got it out.

"I-I think w-we should let Na-Naruto-kun s-share his idea."

Hinata suggested quietly, pushing her pointer fingers together meekly. All noise quickly subsided, as heads glanced over their shoulders. She shrunk under their gaze, and brought her knees to her chest, tucking her head in between for self comfort. More shuffling was heard, before silence engulfed the room.

_They left…of course they left. They wouldn't listen to me, anymore than they would listen to Naruto-kun._

A muffled cough broke her thoughts. Her head slowly peaked from behind her knees, and briefly glanced around the room. No one had left. They all sat there, looking at Naruto expectantly.

_So they all listened to me._

She brought her attention to Naruto. His eyes were shining happily and wide grin had plastered itself onto his features as he looked around. When his eyes rested on Hinata, his grin turned into a full-fledged smile practically radiating thanks, amongst other things. Both of his arms were slowly, but surely making their way closer to Hinata's small form, but were cut short as her cousin's protective arm slid in front of her. Even so, a light blush slowly creeped up her face, giving it a soft pink appearance.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

All she could do was nod in acknowledgement, and give him a shy smile.

"Hurry up, dobe. We're not getting any younger."

"Nobody asked for your comments, teme!"

"I wouldn't have to comment, if you would just tell us already."

"Teme, nobody—"

"Damn it, Naruto! Just tell us, so I can go back to SLEEP!"

"Okay, alright Ino! Just don't bite my head off."

Naruto rubbed his hands together, before coughing into his fist to clear his throat.

"Alright, here's my plan…"

"You're making this a lot more dramatic then it needs to be."

Ignoring Shikamaru's comment, he pressed onwards.

"We're gonna build a boat, a big one to fit all of us," He made emphasis of its size with his arms. "Then we're gonna sail it across a small body of water and then bum our way to Konoha! It's practically fool proof!"

His eager eyes scanned the faces of his friends, expecting them to stand up and start clapping or give pats on the back and kisses on his cheeks, as they told him that that was the best idea they've ever heard. Yet, most of them were looking at him skeptically almost knowingly, as if they knew that was exactly what was going to come out of his mouth.

"You're plan has more holes in it than a sponge."

Shikamaru butted in again.

"You haven't thought this all the way through again, have you? How much time and effort goes into creating a boat large enough to contain us all? How we're supposed to survive the unforgiving sea and harsh wildlife of the land? Think before you speak, Naruto."

Silenced followed shortly after.

"Well— well if you're such a genius, why don't you fix my plan?!" Naruto challenged.

"Why would he want to that?"

"Because teme, he's just not as smart as everyone thinks he is, and he doesn't want anyone to find out!"

Shikamaru knew that he was trying to lead him into fixing his horrible plan, without losing any pride. But he needed to get away from this literal hell, just as much as everyone else in the room.

"Fine."

"Yes! Pineapple Head's gonna do it!"

"How troublesome."

A large thumping sound came from the floor above them. Boss was awake. They could hear the creaks of the floorboards as he shuffled around in his room. No one dared to breathe, their feet rooted to the floor. Inside the walls, the pipes began to groan loudly, the hot water traveling into Boss's quarters.

"Scatter!"

A gentle padding of rushed feet was heard, the room quickly vacated of all its occupants. Not a trace was left behind, it was as if nobody had ever stepped foot inside the space.

------------

It was 7:53 a.m.

Sakura had just entered her room and closed the door softly behind her. Her bed was bathed in sunlight, making it look all the more inviting. She slipped between the sheets, her eyes fluttering close.

Only to open moments later.

The room was _too_ bright. The sunlight was practically seeping through her eyelids. She huffed as she sat up, a bit frustrated. Her lips parted to blow the bangs her face, only to have fall right back into place.

Pillow in hand, Sakura promptly stuffed it in the tiny indentation where the window lied. Instantly, the room darkened, making her eyelids droop tiredly. Lying down, her head met the coolness of the mattress, her mouth formed into an almost unnoticeable frown. Pulling the comforter up towards here head, she twisted around her upper right arm, and used it as a make-shift pillow. Her body curled into a ball, taking advantage of the warmth.

Her eyes focused on the door one last time, as she contently sighed and prayed for pleasant dreams, before drifting off to sleep.

------------

Ino had practically hopped onto her bed, when she had stepped into her room. The metal bed frame creaked and squeaked loudly from her sudden weight. She straddled her pillow, before sliding in between her waiting sheets. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she blacked out.

Minutes later, Ino tossed fitfully in her sleep. Her eyebrows knit together, legs wrapped messily in the sheets. Her subconscious mind finally decided on a comfortable position, stomach down, arm slung over the bed, and hair tossed in every direction. Her comforter rested around her hips, showing off her navy blue tank top.

------------

The room greeted Hinata with a particular warmth as she walked through the doorway. Her bed was made neatly, the sheets folded precisely in certain places. Slowly walking towards her bed, she stopped at the side, slipping off her slippers. Climbing into bed, she propped herself up on her pillow.

Reaching behind her, inside the pillow case, she pulled out a medium sized book. It was hardcover, dull gray in color with a worn spine. The gold covering the in-graved words, had flaked away sometime ago, but if you traced your fingers over them it would've read:

_Around the World: Greatest Cities_

Having books in possession in your room was not allowed, but she kept this book her dirty little secret. Although, sometimes when she, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen got together late at night, they'd together.

Hinata loved reading about other places around the world, the way the book was wrote and the vivid skilled pictures seemed to transport her to another place. It was her escape, even though she read it many times before.

Her finger pried the pages apart; to the place she had last folded the page. She read for a good half an hour, drinking in every word and picture that came her way. Her hand paused in front her mouth as she stifled a yawn. Folding the corner of her current page, she closed it and sighed blissfully before stuffing it back into the pillow case.

Wiggling deeper into her sheets, she brought her sheets to cover her shoulder and fell into a light slumber.

------------

TenTen tugged on her blank tank top tiredly. Her feet felt heavy as she walked to her bed, arms stretched above her head and back arched. Fingers gingerly tugged at the bands holding her buns in place, letting her hair cascade down her back. She shook her head, loosening up her hair more.

Even though she let her hair out every night before bed, no one had ever seen it out, with the exception of Sakura. Scratching her scalp, she closed her eyes as she sat on her bed. Pulling off her socks and strewing them across the floor. Muffling a yawn with her hand, TenTen slid under the sheets. Nuzzling her head further into her pillow, she snuggled into her comforter and fell asleep.

------------

_Yawn._

Another had escaped his mouth. Shikamaru had stopped covering his mouth, for he had been yawning all the way to this room. He walked sluggishly towards his awaiting bed. Kneeling on his mattress, Shikamaru propped his arms up on the window sill, watching the clouds for a while.

_Yawwwn._

Shikamaru took that as a sign to go to sleep. Folding his arms, he placed his head on them and lied on his stomach. Finally comfortable, he was asleep before he knew it.

------------

"One-hundred sixteen. One-hundred seventeen. One-hundred eighteen."

To make the act of running away more straining, Rock Lee had sprinted half way to his room before balancing on his hands and running the remainder of the distance like that. His tired pants filled his small area, bouncing off the walls. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Lee took a mental note of his new high record.

He looked around and stood up, stretching his worked muscles before dropping down on his hands and knees.

"One. Two. Three."

Lee kept his push-ups going, increasing his pace. His eyes showed focus and determination, as he attempted one-armed push-ups. A muffled 'Oof' was heard, as Lee quickly fell face flat onto the floor.

His face was a dull pink color when he picked himself up off the floor. Frowning, he mentally noted himself to work on that in the future.

_The power of youth will recharge my body to maximum power, with the proper amount of sleep!_

And with that thought in mind, Rock Lee in bed and asleep faster than you could blink.

------------

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

That was all that could be heard in Chouji's bedroom. He gotten to his fifth bag of morning snack chips and engrossed with them. His hand hit the bottom and searched frantically for more chips. Pudgy fingers connected with the last chip, which was greedily shoved into his mouth.

Making a tight fist, Chouji bawled up the empty chip bag and stuffed it underneath his mattress. Wiping his greasy fingers on his night shirt, he climbed into bed, licking the lingering flavor of chips off his fingers before being taken over by sleep.

------------

Sitting Indian-style, Neji closed his eyes. He didn't only meditate to calm himself, but also for some self reflection. But according to Naruto, his meditating didn't help, because seemingly he just as hostile and egotistical as he always is. But like usual, he ignored this statement.

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

Neji's closed eye twitched in annoyance.

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

A low growl emitted from Neji's throat.

_The pig, you can hear his eating even two doors down._

Silence.

Neji let a relaxed sigh.

_Crinkle. Crumple. Crinkle._

His whole composure fell, as he heard the din of Chouji crumbling up his empty chip bag.

_Ugh, just forget meditating. It's impossible anyway with that slob making all that noise. Might as well go to bed._

With a deep visible scowl, Neji went of to bed, falling into a light and guarded sleep.

------------

Shino had gotten side tracked. He had found a line of ants on his way through the hall. Wit their impeccably straight lines, he was instantly intrigued. Shino had followed down the hall, down to the boiler room, and to the exit doors where they slipped out though a little crack.

Disappointed that his adventure was short-lived, Shino went to his room. He looked for any interesting types of bugs, but could find none. Seeing that his search ended him up with nothing, he decided to get a few hours of sleep.

------------

Kiba and Akamaru were laying belly down on the cool cement floor. They had been conversing about little things, even though it was basically a one sided conversation. He had been training Akamaru obedience—not like he needed it. To pass the time, Kiba had been performing various movements, in which Akamaru had to follow.

Halfway through the game, Akamaru let out a loud yawn. Kiba stopped and gave his companion a canine-toothed grin.

"Guess that means we should turn in, eh Akamaru?"

Akamaru had already beaten him to it. While Kiba was suggesting sleep, Akamaru had leaped up onto the bed and gotten comfortable on the pillow. By the time Kiba had moved over to the sleeping area, Akamaru had already fallen asleep. Kiba petted his head affectionately before nestling inside the covers and taking his canine friend's lead.

------------

Bent over, with his hands on his knees, Naruto was panting hard. He had started off into a mad sprint that turned into a full on run when the group had to scatter. His neon-ish orange colored shirt stuck slightly to his frame, as a sweat bead ran down the side of his face. His orange sweat pants hanging low on his hips from running.

Standing up to his full height, Naruto stretched and yawned loudly. Scratching his stomach, he looked around his dingy room and frowned. Still looking about, a repeating thought came into his head.

_Sleep. Sleep. Sleeeeep._

Naruto grinned at the sight of his bed coming into view. Bounding over, he slid into bed so that his feet were on his pillow and his head was at the foot of the bed. Getting comfy, Naruto thought about how the day's event had gone so far and grinned his genuine fox grin and fell asleep.

------------

**Second chapter UP! I'm not really sure how this chapter since… I didn't really read it over. So how bout you the readers tell me how it was with comments and criticism. Ja!**

_11.13.06_


End file.
